Drama Loud House Part 1 - A Severed Bond
by PCFreak619
Summary: Part 1 of a Dramatic Loud House series, based on pictures made by JFMStudios. Lana and Lola's relationship seems to be broken after a violent incident happening during one of their fights. Will Lana and Lola be the inseparable twins they once were, or will their relationship never be the same again? I do no own JFMStudios or the Loud House.


**A Severed Bond**

**By**

**PCFreak619**

_This story is based on JFMStudios picture on DeviantArt called "Twin Trouble". I do not own JFMStudios, the "Twin Trouble" picture, or any characters of the Loud House. This is made strictly for entertainment purposes only. I hope you, as well as JFMStudios, enjoy what I have written for this story. Now that that is out of the way, enjoy the story, and be prepared for some intense emotional moments people. Cause it'll be here. Well, here ya go._

It was a pretty regular day at the Loud House. All the Loud siblings doing what they usually do. Luna rocking out on her guitar, Luan making jokes, Lori on her phone talking to Bobby, Leni designing dresses out of anything she could get her hands on, and much, much more.

And another one of those siblings were Lana and Lola. The twins of the Loud House. Lola was enjoying a tea party with her "friends" Unice, a unicorn, Mr. Sprinkles, a teddy bear, and Rosie, a doll she bought not too long ago.

Lana, on the other hand, was taking care of her many, many animal friends that lived in the room with her and Lola. The one she was taking care of right now, was her lizard Izzy. She had already fed him. Now, she was in the process of playing with him. However, she was starting to get bored by the games she was playing. She had done all these things before. She wanted to try something different. But what?

She looked around the room to see something she could entertain herself with. And, what she saw on the floor a few feet away from her was a doll that belonged to Lola. She looked pretty busy right now with her stuffed animals and dollies. She wasn't using it right now, so she wouldn't mind, right?

Wrong.

As soon as Lana picked up the Dollie, Lola saw what she was doing. And she was not too thrilled at what was occuring.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked defensively.

"I wanna see if Izzy will play with this doll here." Lana told her.

Lola looked disgusted. "No your not. That's my dolly." Lola said as she got up from her chair to face her twin.

Lana, however, wasn't backing down. "Hey, your not using it right now. Why can't I use it for just a little bit?" She asked.

"Cause I know you'll wreck it like you always do with my stuff. Now give it back." Lola demanded as she attempted to grab the doll out of Lana's hand.

However, Lana still wasn't having any of it. Once Lola tried taking it away from her, Lana pulled back on the doll. Which was now resulting in a bit of a tug of war between them. And not in a friendly version of it.

"I just want to use it for a quick sec. Nothing's gonna happen to it." Lana said as she struggled to try and get it out of Lola's grasp.

"I don't care. Just gimme it." Lola said as she also struggled to get her precious doll away from her disgusting twin.

*GRR* *RRR* They continued pulling in the doll back and forth, until something happened that stopped their tug of war completely.

The doll broke in half. Lana had pulled the head off and Lola had pulled off the body. It just sat there in the middle of the room between them. Broken in half.

Now Lola was angry. "Lana look what you did." She scolded her twin sister with anger in her voice.

"Your the one who pulled too hard." Lana accused her.

"Well, I didn't want you to cut off my dollies hair like you did last time."

"Uh, I don't do that anymore." Lana said. However, when she did say that, a couple of Lola's dollies fell out from under the bench that Izzy's cage was on. These dollies, however, all had their hair cut off. Some even had magic marker drawn on their heads to make it look like their was hair on them.

Now Lola as REALLY starting to get mad. "I just got those dollies for my birthday 6 months ago. Why would you do that?" She practically screamed.

"Well, I wanted a beard. And, hey, I drew some back on them. That should count for something, right?" Lana said.

"NO! That's why I don't like you touching my stuff. You always ruin everything." Lola said.

"Shut up." Lana shot back.

"You shut up." Lola also shot back.

Then, Lana got an idea. A terrible idea. She quickly ran over to Rosie and picked her up.

"Oh, I ruin everything, huh? Well, let's see how horrible Rosie looks when I cut her hair." She said as she brought out a pair of scissors from her back pocket.

Lola gasped. "Don't you dare!" She said loudly to her.

"Then take back what you said." Lana demanded.

That was it. Now Lola was seriously pissed off. "**NO!**" She screamed as she lunged at Lana and tackled her to the ground.

"*GRR* Get off!" Lana exclaimed.

"*RRR* YOU GET OFF!" Lola shouted.

The two continued to fight one another. There was hair pulling, punches, biting, and kicking. This went on for a few more minutes, until Lana, who still had the scissors in her hand, all of a sudden, and very quickly, cut a piece if Lola's hair during their tussle.

Lola noticed this. Her gorgeous beautiful hair had just been cut without her permission. Her hair was no longer perfect, like she wanted it to be.

At this point, Lola just snapped.

After Lana had cut her hair, Lola quickly grabbed Lana's arm, which held the scissors. Then, she did something that no one, not even Lana would think she was capable of.

She rammed Lana's arm into her other arm with the scissors pointing downward. She stabbed her own sister in the arm.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**" Lana screamed in agony as the blade of the sharp scissors had pierced through the skin of her arm. Blood had started to seep and flow out of her arm.

As Lana screamed and cried in pain and agony, Lola looked at what had just happened. She couldn't believe what she had done. She just stood there and saw poor Lana screaming in pain. Nothing but regret was pouring through her mind right now for her sister.

By now, all members of the Loud siblings had heard Lana's crying. Normally, whenever Lana and Lola would have a fight, they wouldn't get involved too much. They would try and see if they could work it out for themselves. But they would know when their fights would go too far sometimes. And they would be there to break them up and separate them.

However, this time, was a whole new animal. All the Loud siblings saw Lana holding her bleeding arm, crying and screaming. They took a look at Lola, who by now was holding the scissors in her hands. After she stabbed Lana, she had gotten a hold of them.

Lori quickly ran over to Lola. "Lola, what the hell did you do?" She shouted in anger as she snatched the scissors away from her rather roughly.

Lincoln ran over to Lana to see if she was okay. "Lana, what happened in here?" He asked sounding very concerned.

Lana spoke through sobs and pain in her voice. "L-Lola st-st-stabbed me with scissors. A-A-All because I-I wanted to play w-with one of her dolls." She said while crying.

All of the Loud siblings looked at Lola with disdain. Some were anger, some were shocked, and some were just disappointed.

"Lola, are you literally freaking crazy? You could've killed her." Lori said very angrily.

Lola, by this point, was just shaking in fear. She had seen Lori angry before. But, this, this was something entirely different. She had just caused harm to her sister in an extremely violent way. No one in the Loud House had ever injured they're siblings before. At least, not a stabbing.

Lola just looked up at Lori, scared out of her mind. "I-I didn't m-mean…" Lola tried to get the words out, but just couldn't muster up the strength to.

As Lori was giving Lola the death stare, and the Loud siblings were comforting Lana, the situation got even worse.

The parents of the Loud siblings had come up to see what the commotion was. Rita and Lynn Sr. They saw Lana holding her arm in pain and crying, and Lola looking scared witless.

"What happened in here? And why is Lana holding her arm?" Lynn Sr asked very angrily.

Lana showed her arm to her parents. "Lola stabbed me, because I wanted to play with one of the dolls." She said while sobbing.

Rita was just in shock at what just happened. She knew Lana and Lola had their fights, but she didn't think it would ever get to this level.

So, then, Rita walked over to the now even more terrified Lola. She looked down at her. She saw the fear and the tears running down her face.

"Lola, what would possess you to do something like this? Have you completely lost your mind? You could've killed Lana." Rita said in the most intimidating voice any mother could use.

Lola was shivering and shaking in fear of her not at all happy mother. "I just- I…" Lola still couldn't find the words to get out.

Rita turned to her husband. "Lynn, honey, take Lana to the hospital. Lori, Lincoln, you go with to comfort her. Leni, take everybody else to your room." She then turned to Lola with an absolutely terrifying death glare. "I need to teach Lola a lesson." She said rather calmly.

Lola was still shaking and crying in her feet. Was she going to get...hit? Her mother would never hit her kids, would she?

Lynn Sr picked up Lana, who was still crying over her serious injury. Lori walked out with him, while giving one last very angry look at Lola before she left with her dad. However, Lincoln on the other hand, just shook his head in a bit of sadness and disappointment at her as he left with them.

The rest of the Loud siblings did the same as they left the room to go to Leni's and Lori's room. They all either have Lola an angry or a disappointing look before they left.

***Warning: This scene maybe triggering for some people. Know that I don't condone this kind of action toward a child. But, sometimes, it's necessary. So, watch with caution.**

Rita walked over to Lola, who at this point was beyond terrified to even move. She could only stand there in fear of her mother, who had the most intimidating look on her face she had ever seen. The death glare by Lori and a few of her siblings could only compare to the silent stare of her mother.

Her mother grabbed Lola by the sleeve of her pagent gown. Not very forcefully, but with enough strength for Lola not to get away.

"Lola?" Rita said making sure she had her daughter's full attention.

"Y-Yes M-M-Mommy?" Lola said.

"I want you to know this before I do what I do: I love you very much. However, sometimes, if what I do to punish you for all the things you've done to your siblings hasn't worked, and in fact made things worse, well, I've always had this thought in the back of my mind. And I always tried to **NEVER **go to this point. But, after what you just did, now I feel like I have no other option. You crossed the line Lola. And, I need to really make sure this stays in your head. So, in other words Lola…" Rita explained all this to her before she raised her right hand in a slapping motion.

Now, Lola was truly terrified. She knew what she was gonna do.

"...This is gonna hurt me way more than it's gonna hurt you." Rita finished.

Lola shook her head in fear. "No Mommy please. I promise I'll listen. I'm sorry for what I did to Lana. I didn't mean to hurt her. Please don't hit me." She said while sobbing.

"I'm sorry Lola. But if everything I've done hasn't worked, then you've given me no choice." Rita said.

"No!" Lola said with tears streaming down her face.

Rita figured she needed to wrap this up. So, even though it hurt her on the inside to do this, she swung her hand down onto Lola's face. Slapping her, not as hard as she could, but enough to make it hurt.

She first swing forehand, then backhand, and vice-versa. She did about 6 slaps total to Lola, who now was crying in pain, not just from the slaps themselves, but the fact that her own mother had hit her after years of never doing it.

After the last slap, Lola want over to her bed to cry after the traumatic experience she just endured.

"Now, I want you to really think about what you did to Lana, and feel how she's feeling right now. I'm going to call your father to see how she's doing. When he gets home, we will think of a punishment for you. So, sit there, and don't move. Don't even think about playing with your dolls. Am I understood?" Rita said.

Lola just looked up at her mother, with tears in her eyes, and nodded in fear.

"Good." Rita said as she left the room.

Lola now just lay on the bed, crying her little heart out.

The Loud siblings were shocked at everything they just heard. Yeah, even though they were in a different room, with the door closed to both Lana and Lola's and Lori and Leni's, they could still hear almost anything that went on in the Loud House. No wonder there was never any privacy.

Luna was the first one to speak. "Woah dudes. I can't believe Mom actually….hit her." She said still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I've never seen her like that." Lynn said also in shock.

The whole vibe in the room was so huge, that even Luan, the one who always cracked a joke even at the worst possible times, couldn't even do just that. She stood in silence, with Luna comforting her.

"Poo-Poo." Lily silently said in her baby talk.

It was quiet for a little bit, before Lynn spoke up again. "Why the hell did Lola do that? How could she hurt Lana like this?" She said very angrily.

"I second that question. How is it possible that Lola, even though she has a few signs of Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, do something that is **THIS **reprehensible?" Lisa asked while jotting down notes in her little notepad, which would probably be used for research later on.

"I just hope Lana's okay. How could Lola do something so…. hurtful?" Leni asked, sounding very confused. Though, this wasn't her dumb blonde moments. This was actually confusing for her on a personal level.

"I say, Lola should be punished for this. She's gone to far this time. It's one thing to hurt us emotionally, but now physically with scissors? That's just as bad." Lucy proclaimed.

"Well, what should we do with her then?" Leni asked.

"Easy. We do nothing." Luan said. Now that surprised everybody. Normally, Luan would crack a joke, do her laugh, and then get serious. However, now she was just serious. That was different.

"What do you mean, brah?" Luna asked.

"She could've killed Lola today. She's gone too far. So, really, I say we just don't acknowledge her. For as long as we can, until we feel that Lola earns our trust back." She said sounding cross.

Okay, so in one day, everything went from normal, to the exact opposite of normal. All thanks to one little girl.

Rita was downstairs in the kitchen, still thinking about what she did. She had been pushed to far by Lola. She made her hit her. Rita hated herself for doing that, but she felt like she needed to to get the message in her head. She also knew she would have to explain to her other children about what she did. She knew they heard her.

She then went to the phone in the kitchen and called her husband. She waited a few seconds before hearing his voice on the other line.

"Hey honey." Lynn Sr answered in a bit of a quiet tone.

"Hey. How's Lana doing? Is she going to be okay?" Rita asked.

"Well, doc said that the wound was not deep enough to cause nerve damage, but it still was kind of deep nonetheless. She's getting stitched up as we speak."

"How's Lori doing? How's she taking everything in?"

"She's not too happy with Lola right now, that's for sure. I just think she's a little shook up. I mean, I don't think she's ever seen a real stabbing before. She's in the bathroom right now. She even kind of threw up a little bit when we got here. Probably all the blood."

"Well, let me know when you leave, okay? When you, Lori and Lana get back home, we need to think of a punishment for Lola."

"I know. I agree with you."

Lola sat on her bed for what felt like hours, maybe even days. To be fair it was only 2, but it still felt like forever. Her cheeks still hurt a little bit after Rita slapped her. She would rub them occasionally to sooth the pain away.

Though, as she sat on her bed for as long as she did, she started to realize that the pain she experienced was nowhere near as the pain Lana was going through right now. She still couldn't believe that she did that. She never intended to hurt Lana like that. She just wanted to stop her from cutting her dollies hair.

Lola not only cried earlier from the slaps, but she also cried because she felt so horrible at her actions toward her own sister. Not just a sister, but someone who was right there with her when she was brought into this world six years ago. Lana was her twin. An even more unique bond than a regular brother and sister.

And that bond showed everyday. Even though Lana and Lola were more opposite than night and day, the two were not only close, they were practically inseparable. The two would always find an adventure to do everyday. Whether it be playing pretend mermaids, or princesses and knights, or even just playing a simple game of tag, the two would always find something fun to do. They definitely didn't like being apart. It just felt weird being away from a twin. It just didn't feel the same when you were with your twin all the time. The two had a bond like no other sibling in the Loud House.

And now, she probably had severed that bond. All because she was being a little spoiled brat who didn't want to share her dollies. All because of something stupid.

Lola knew now that she needed to do everything she could to earn Lana's forgiveness. If it meant she had to play with her animal friends, then she'd do it. If it meant letting Lana use her dollies as action figures, absolutely. If it even meant she had to play in the mud with her, then so be it. She knew she couldn't even live in the same house with Lana if it meant she didn't want anything to do with her.

"Lola, get down here. Now." Rita called up to her daughter. Lola immediatly got up and went downstairs to see what her mother wanted.

There, downstairs waiting for her, were her daddy, Lori, Lincoln, and the one she wanted to see for a while now. Lana stood there in the living room. She had white guaze and bandages wrapped all over her injured arm. She could even see, just barely, the wound she gave that was now all stitched up. It almost made her sick, but she managed to compose herself.

Lola was overwhelmed with sadness and relief for her sister. She ran up to her to attempt to hug her and hope that this will all end soon.

However, Lana shot an intense death glare at Lola, which rather frightened her.

Rita then said to her, "Well, Lola, don't you have anything to say to your sister."

Lola nodded her head, with tears rolling down her eyes. "Lana, I…" She paused for a quick second to choke down the emotions she was feeling. "...I'm so sorry. For what I did. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just lost my temper. And I should've done more to try and control it better." Lola said, this time not even trying to cover up her emotions, as she now was crying and sobbing as she poured her little heart out in front of her twin.

Then, she asked the big question to her. "Can you forgive me?" Lola said as her lip quivered.

**Author's Note:**

Now, normally, in a cliched kind of movie, this would be one of those things where the character forgives the one who apologized, and nothing feels like it's really been accomplished. However, when somebody stabs you, family or friend or nothing, you ain't gonna forgive them just like that.

However, Lana wasn't buying any of what Lola was saying. "Your sorry?" Lana asked.

Lola nodded her head yes with even more tears in her eyes.

"Well, are you also sorry that, because of my arm, I can't play in the mud until it fully heals? Are you sorry that I have to take this stupid antibiotic? Are you sorry that I had to be stitched up for almost 3 hours?" Lana angrily questioned, which scared Lola.

"Are you sorry I don't want you as a roommate anymore?" Lana asked.

"What?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Daddy, and he said I can move out of your room and live with someone else here. I don't want to be your friend **OR **your sister anymore. Just stay away from me. And don't ever talk to me again." Lana exclaimed as she walked upstairs to get her stuff out of her's and Lola's room.

Lola was hurt by her sisters words. She was crying heavily by this point. That was short lived, however, as her parents spoke next.

"Well, Lola, your father and I have decided on your punishment." Rita told her. Lola just looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"You are officially grounded. For 4 months. That means no TV, no playtime with your dolls, no tea parties, and most of all, you are officially banned from competing in beauty pageants." Rita told her.

Lola gasped. "But, what about the Nationals next week? I've been training for months." She whined.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you hurt Lana like that. Also, you won't be wearing that gown anymore." Lynn Sr said.

"What will I be wearing then?" Lola asked.

That's when he brought out a box that was hidden behind the couch. It looked like clothes that were bought from Goodwill. Really not so good looking clothes to be exact.

"You'll be wearing these. They're just your size." He said.

"Those look terrible. I'll be laughed at." Lola whined.

"Well, that's too bad Lola. My decision is final. Now, go pick out something to wear for dinner tonight. Cause your grounding officially starts right now." Rita said.

"But Mommy…" Lola said.

"No buts. Upstairs. Now." Rita demanded. She motioned for her husband to carry the box upstairs. Lola, sadly, followed behind him. When they made it up to the room, Lana had packed up her clothes, her animals, her toys, and pretty much everything of value to her. She put everything in a suitcase. When she saw Lola and her daddy, she gave Lola a death glare as she left the room.

"Where's Lana gonna be staying?" Lola asked.

"In the basement. Where all her animal friends can roam around and not harass anybody else." Lynn Sr told her. He set the box down.

"Now, get dressed into something from here. Dinner is gonna be ready in about a half hour. And you won't get dinner if you don't change. Am I understood?" He told her. Lola nodded.

He left the room and went to prepare dinner. Lola looked at all the clothes in the box. They all looked so ugly and tacky. Nothing looked good in here.

She looked around the room and immideatly noticed the absence of Lana. She really was gone. She really didn't want at to room with her anymore. She thought having her own room would be great.

But it wasn't. It felt weird. And honestly….kind of lonely.

And it was all her fault.

Lola looked at the ugly clothes and the absence of Lana and just cried again. Openly weeped. Everything had changed so dramatically. In one day.

Would things ever go back to what they were?

**Author's Note: Yeah, I am a huge fan of JFMStudios. I loved his Drama Loud House pictures on DeviantArt. So, when I saw these photos, I thought, maybe these could be good ideas for a fanfiction. I had ideas in my head, but just couldn't think of what to write down. Until now. So, I hope you, as well as JFMStudios, enjoys this chapter. And if you did, make sure to comment, like, follow and favorite this story for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


End file.
